The present invention is directed to a conveyor system and more specifically, to a conveyor system employing a turnaround between conveyors.
Ovens for preparing food often employ conveyor belts moving cooking food items. Often the belts themselves are heated. Some food items need to be cooked on each side, one side at a time. For those types of items, the oven typically contains stacked conveyors running in opposite directions across the oven. The food item reaches the end of one conveyor and then flips down a turnaround to land on the next lower conveyor on an opposite side.
Static turnarounds, such as curved sheets of metal, have been used guide the item from an upper conveyor to a lower conveyor. Unfortunately, food items often stick to the static turnaround, causing a jam when subsequent food items were forwarded into the stuck item by the conveyor. In order to remedy this situation moving turnarounds were developed.
A prior art moving turnaround is shown in FIG. 1. Moving turnarounds typically have a powered roller 2 coupled to a drive mechanism for one of the conveyors so that the roller turns at the same speed as the conveyor. The powered roller is placed proximately to a guide 4 having a shape conducive to flipping objects. A belt 6 is positioned around the turnaround guide and coupled to the powered roller. To keep the shape of the moving belt conforming somewhat to the shape of the guide, the guide edges are fitted with brackets 8 that belt edges pass through.
Moving turnarounds constructed with brackets are problematic because the brackets are an ineffective means of causing the middle of the belt to conform to the shape of the guide. This is especially true where the belt is very wide and the distance between the brackets is large. Because the middle of the belt is not held down consistently with the edges, the product contacting the middle area reacts differently during the turning process. Additionally, the brackets cause the belt to prematurely wear out in the areas where the brackets contact the belt. Additionally, the brackets pick up dirt coming off the belt and must be frequently cleaned.
Thus, there is a need for an improved moving turnaround. Moreover, the need extends beyond cooking systems to other types of processes where conveyors are used, such as with cooling systems and assembly systems.